Everyone knows he's in over his head expect him
by Kerya
Summary: Marco has a new boyfriend. Nobody likes him. Marco can't understand why until it's almost too late. Mellie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I also down own the song Over my Head. The Fray does.

Hey! New story! Chapter 2 MIGHT be up later today, but it might not be. The rest of this story will be up when I get back from Hawaii.

* * *

Chapter 1

Marco smiled as his new boyfriend introduced himself to Marco's friends. "The name's Tobias Richfield. Moved here from New Jersey in the states."

_I never knew._

_I never knew that everything was falling through._

"Tobias?" Ellie clarified.

Tobias nodded. "That's right." He started at Ellie for a moment. "Got a problem with little red?"

Ellie shook her head quickly. "No. Why would I?"

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth._

"Well then, little red. Butt out," Tobias said rudely.

Ellie stole a glance at Marco. Marco shrugged.

"Hey, hey! Little red, don't go looking at my boy like that."

Paige crossed her arms. "You know, Tobias. 'Little Red' has a name. Her name is Ellie."

Tobias turned his attention to the blonde. "So?"

The bell for the next class rang. "Well, me and Marco outta get our butts to class before we get in trouble." Tobias looked at Marco. "Come on, boy."

He half forcefully put his arm around Marco and dragged him off to class.

_But that's how it gotta be. _

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy._

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

Ellie looked at Paige. "I don't like this Tobias guy."

Paige shook her head. "Neither do I, but it's not my place to judge who Marco goes out with."

Ellie glanced at the clock. "We better head to class..."

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears…_

-

Ellie watched Marco at lunch. "Marco… what's that?"

Marco looked down at his arm. Tobias stared at him intently. "O..oh… my… my neighbor's dog is a mess. I... I watch him all the time…

Ellie wanted to believe him so much. She didn't.

-

_Let's rearrange. _

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. _

Ellie opened the door to go inside her house. Tobias was staying the night at Marco's place while Marco's parents were out of town.

Ellie looked her phone to check the time. 6:36. Okay, so she made a few impulse stops before she came home. She dialed Marco. It rang and rang until she was greeted with a, "Hi, its Marco's cell. Do your thing. Ciao."

"Hey Marco, call me back when it you get this message. It's Ellie. Bye."

-

_Say that we agree and then never change._

_Soften a bit until we all just get along._

Ellie started to get impatient as the clock struck eleven. As if on some cue, the phone

rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Ellie Nash?" the voice asked.

"Y..Yes?"

"Well, well, little red. I want you to stay away from my Marco."

Ellie looked at phone in confusion. "What?"

_But that's disregard._

_You finds another friend and you discard._

Ellie heard slight yelling in the background that sounded like Marco. "E..lie! D…n't L..ten to h..m! To..ias! G..e me the p..one!"

"You heard me little red." Click.

Ellie closed her phone. "I knew it… Tobias is bad business…"

_As you lose the argument in a cable car._

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

-

The next morning Ellie woke to her phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Ellie? Have you seen Marco?" Paige's voice asked.

"Marco? No, Tobias was staying the weekend at his house."

"Well," Paige said, "I just saw Tobias at The Dot alone. Without Marco. He said he hasn't seen Marco all day."

"Should I go down to Marco's and see if Marco's there?"

"Yea," Paige agreed. "That might be a good idea…"

-

Ellie slammed her car door. "Thanks for the lift, Spin."

Spin shrugged. "Paige told me to. What ever Paige tells me to do, I'll do it."

"Just wait here, okay?"

Spinner nodded.

Ellie went to knock on Marco's door to discover it was open. She walked in. "Marco?"

The house was quiet. "Marco?" Ellie heard dripping. Marco or Tobias left the shower dripping. She went into the bathroom to turn it off. She stopped in her tracks when she got to the tub.

There laying in the tub, bound up, beat up, and hardly breathing was Marco.

"Marco!"

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back from Hawaii! Thanks to all who reviewed! Your reviews keep me writting1 I do have more Mellie fan fics in plan to write. I don't see many Mellie's so I just write them myself. :) Well, Enjoy chappie 2! RR

* * *

Chapter 2

Ellie knelt beside the tub. "Marco?" She went to remove the bandanna that was being used as a blindfold. Marco tensed up. "Marco, it's okay. It's me. It's Ellie." She slipped the cloth off. Marco relaxed slightly.

Whoever did this to him had put duct tape over his mouth. "Okay, Marco. I'm going to do this real fast, okay? One… two… three..." she quickly took it off. Marco winced. "Sorry… sorry…" she whispered as she went to work on the ropes on his wrist. She threw the ropes from his wrists and ankles aside. "Can you walk?" She held out her hand to help him up. He slowly took her hand and tried to stand, but his legs were shaking too hard and he started to fall. Ellie caught him. "Okay, I'll just carry you then?"

In a few moments, Ellie was holding Marco in what some people would call bridal style. Marco buried his head in Ellie's shirt to cry as she made her way to the couch and sat him beside her. She wrapped in him a comforting hug. Marco continued to cry. "Marco, what in God's name happened?" she whispered as Marco's chin lay on her shoulder.

"To…. Tobias… and I g…got into a fight.." he sobbed. "I… thought he l…loved me… but he t…tried to kill me." Ellie started to rub Marco's back when he tensed up again. Ellie pulled back long enough to remove Marco's shirt. She looked at his chest and his back. "Holy Shit…" she whispered.

Marco buried his face in her shirt again. "Ellie... I… I was so scared."

Ellie stroked his head. "Your okay now, Marco. He's gone now. Your okay… I wouldn't let him harm you anymore. I promise."

-

Spinner was getting impatient in the car. He called Ellie's cell.

"Hello?" Ellie answered. Spinner heard small sobs in the background.

"Ellie? What's taking you so long?"

"I found Marco. Spinner, call the cops and describe Tobias to them and tell them to look for him at The Dot."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Spin," Ellie growled.

-

Ellie looked down at the crying Marco. "You'll be okay… Marco…" Marco looked up at Ellie.

"Thanks…. Thanks Ellie." Ellie hugged him again. "Ellie?"

"What?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Marco asked quietly.

Ellie continued to stroke his hair. "Of course." Ellie protectively laid her chin on his head. "I wouldn't leave you alone…."

-

Ellie's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, the police checked The Dot. He wasn't there. They're out here and want to know what he did."

Ellie sighed and looked up at Marco. "Are you willing to explain this to the police?"

Marco hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay."

"Tell them to come in."

Marco was shaken by the mere fresh memory.

During the next ten minutes or so, what felt like forever to Marco, he told the police officers what happened. (A/N: You'll get to know later….)

The officers thanked Marco and Ellie for their cooperation and left.

-

Later that night, after Spin and the police left, the door opened. It jerked Marco awake. He heard Ellie's steady breathing beside him on the bed and small footsteps.

"Ellie.." Marco hissed, shaking her. "I think… I think Tobias is in the house.."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took me so long and it's so short, I've been busy lately. If you have any suggestions for this story, or others in the future, please e-mail me! and my friend was wondering this: yes, this does that place when Paige and Spinner are going out. Yes, that is a while back

Enjoy chappie 3! RR!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ellie seemed not to hear him and rolled over, mumbling something. "Ellie!" Marco hissed again.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Tobias is in the house…" he whispered.

Ellie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

Marco started to repeat himself, but they heard, "MARCO! BOY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Marco looked at Ellie, fear glittering in his eyes.

Ellie got out of the bed. "Ellie! Where are you going?"

Ellie glanced at Marco. "I'm going to go tell this bastard off."

Marco shook his head quickly. "Ellie, please don't. You know what he's capable of. You saw what he did to me!"

"More of a reason to tell him off." She walked out the door.

Marco sighed and crawled out of the bed and crawled on his knees to his father's closet and dug around for the gun that he kept for defense.

-

Marco limped down the stairs. Tobias was holding Ellie against the wall.

"Drop her!" Marco growled.

Tobias turned his eyes onto Marco. "Oh, he lives?"

"Don't you lay another hand on her!" Marco yelled, leaning on the wall to hold himself up. He aimed the gun at Tobias.

Tobias laughed. "Are you going shot me, Marco?"

Marco growled. "If you lay another hand on her, I will."

Tobias smirked and glanced at Ellie. "Fine… I'll let her go." Tobias tossed Ellie to the opposite wall where she landed with a small crack and her eyes closed.

Tobias sneered. "Oh… let's hope that wasn't red's _neck."_

"Ellie.." Marco whimpered slightly. Marco closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He heard a thud and ran to Ellie's side, not caring if Tobias was dead or not. The gun fell to the ground.

"Ellie?" Marco yelled as his legs finally gave out and he landed at her side. "Ellie?"

Ellie remained motionless. "Oh dear God…" Marco whispered as he took out his cell phone to call 911.

_Oh God, Ellie… please be okay…_


End file.
